


今天的努德内背锅了么？背了

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: RT泽菲兰变成了一只兔子





	今天的努德内背锅了么？背了

所以，该怎么处理现在的情况呢？

艾默里克看着面前尽力把自己的脑袋缩在深蓝色斗篷里的泽菲兰，纠结了许久，在对方把自己脑袋全捂住之前终于开了口。

“要不……您先在我这边休息一下吧，我去帮您把努德内请过来。”  
把脑袋缩在斗篷里的泽菲兰摇了摇头，帽子被他的动作带动，从他脑袋上滑了下来。斗篷下，原本精灵独有的长耳，现在被一双毛茸茸的又肉呼呼的白色兔耳取代，在金色的发丝间直挺挺地立着。  
“他的住所太危险了，”泽菲兰考虑了一下，“今天正好休息，教皇厅里也没人当值，等明天他到教皇厅的时候，您再帮我转达这个消息吧。”以后还是尽量避免去努德内那里吧，泽菲兰在心底叹了口气。

大约是因为半兽化的缘故，泽菲兰的行为举止间都变了一些，窝在沙发上的时候不一会儿就打起了瞌睡，脑袋一顿一顿，带着两只兔耳一抖一抖，让人看着就想揉一把。艾默里克本捧着一本书坐在一旁看书，无意抬头却看到泽菲兰蜷缩在沙发里昏昏欲睡，担心他受凉生病，便从一旁拿了一条毛毯走过去为他盖上，盖好却发现他呼吸滚烫。  
艾默里克伸手在泽菲兰额头试了试，手下皮肤温热，不是高烧，正奇怪的时候，手下睡得迷迷糊糊的泽菲兰忽然朝他那里蹭了蹭，抬手抱住了艾默里克的手腕。  
“泽菲兰？”  
眼看着自己的手被对方拉到脸侧，艾默里克试着用另一只手拍了拍泽菲兰的肩膀，只是让对方在睡梦中发出一点不明所以的呻吟。  
被抱住的手下是温热又柔软的兔耳，小兽的绒毛蹭在他掌心里，像是懵懂的少女，一举一动撩拨着他的心弦。

被翻落在地上的书露出了封面，一只红眼睛的兔子几乎占据了一整面。艾默里克用空着的手将它翻过来，书页的第一句话让他轻轻笑出了声。

兔子约4个月大时就会有发情的行为，母兔发情约1~2天发情一次，每次发情4~17天，而公兔则随时都在发情。

 

他撩开盖在泽菲兰身上的毛毯，不出意外见到了他双腿间的异样，两条修长的腿在不断摩擦，妄图用这种方式慰藉双腿间兴奋的性器。

 

大约是身上温度的流失惊醒了泽菲兰，艾默里克再将毛毯盖上去的时候，转头看见泽菲兰已经醒了，掩藏在金发下的眼睛微阖，带着刚睡醒的朦胧，一眨不眨地看着艾默里克，在对方看过来的时候握住艾默里克的手指，凑到嘴巴，伸舌舔了一口。

舌面粗糙柔软，大约是兽化的影响，要比一般人的舌头热一些。艾默里克在对方舌头收回之前飞快捏住，勾起嘴角：“您知道您在做什么么？泽菲兰阁下。”泽菲兰瞪着翡翠般的眼睛，像是在消化他说的内容，过了一会儿才缓缓地、不容迟疑地点了点头。

……

下一秒他便被面前的黑发男人吻住，对方的气息萦绕在他身边，像是宣告领土的野兽，将他笼罩在自己的领地内。艾默里克揽着泽菲兰的腰把人抱在了怀里，他右手抱住泽菲兰的肩膀，左手搁在他的膝弯下，轻松把泽菲兰抱了起来。  
怀里的人平日就比他矮了半头，身材更为纤细一些，此时抱在怀里竟然没有什么别扭的地方——除了灼人的体温。艾默里克的体温要比泽菲兰低一些，而泽菲兰兴许是受了公兔生理的影响，在艾默里克怀里不断地蹭来蹭去，两只手也顺着抱脖子的动作往他脖子里塞，似乎只有贴在他身上才能缓解自己现在的症状。

等到艾默里克把人抱进卧室时，泽菲兰身上的衣服已经被他自己解开了大半，半只肩膀露出来，露出瘦削的蝴蝶骨，而艾默里克身上的大衣——或者说叫一块破布，已经被泽菲兰扯地不成样子了，里面衬衣上的扣子也早就不翼而飞。

 

——  
艾默里克发誓，他只是把人放了下来反锁个房门而已，结果锁刚落上，他便被失去理智的泽菲兰压在了房门上。  
“泽菲兰阁下，您知道您现在在做什么么？”

充满水汽的眼睛从他怀里扬起，直直望进他的眼睛，泽菲兰的鼻尖沾满了汗水，他撕开艾默里克身上破烂的不成样子的衬衣，将自己赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴上去。  
“我很清楚，艾默里克阁下，现在的选择皆是我自愿。”  
说完他低头张开嘴，狠狠咬在艾默里克的颈窝上。

 

2.0

背后是冰冷的门板，胸口却紧紧贴着另一个人滚烫的身体。艾默里克费了好大一番力气才把一直蹭来蹭去的泽菲兰从怀里揪出来，连拖带抱地把人塞到了床上。  
“话虽这么说，我可不想给您的第一次留下什么心理阴影，泽菲兰阁下。”将身上的破烂脱下后，艾默里克叹了口气，翻身上床，压住了床上不断扭动的精灵。

修长有力的十指插进柔软的金发里，在碰到兔耳后玩心大起，指腹按在耳上来回抚摸着，感受细痒的茸毛划过掌心的感觉。兔耳上布满了神经和血管，而艾默里克的抚摸，只会让处于发情期的泽菲兰更为敏感，颤抖地背对着他将长长的耳朵往他手里送去。

“唔……”泽菲兰尽力控制着身体的颤抖，嗓音沙哑，“请您不要捉弄我了，艾默里克阁下，如果您是我的话就知道我现在有多难受了。”他借着双方身体的交缠，悄悄地抬起臀部，在艾默里克胯间蹭来蹭去，“您现在不也有感觉了么，为什么不快点呢？”

“好吧，”艾默里克悻悻放下手里的耳朵，双手滑到他腰上，将泽菲兰本来就卡在胯骨上的松松垮垮的裤子扯下来，揽住他的腰，将他胯间的灼热抵在泽菲兰臀上，“您都邀请我了，再不做的话就显得我失礼了。”  
泽菲兰的手速很快，在艾默里克还在帮他把身上最后一块布料撕下来的时候已经解开了他的裤子。艾默里克的手在他赤裸的腰上滑动，突然在尾椎处摸到了一块毛茸茸的小肉块，他一时好奇，捏着那团毛茸茸的东西揪了一下。  
“别这样！”  
泽菲兰突然倒吸一口冷气，扭着腰钻进艾默里克怀里，试图让艾默里克那只作乱的手离开自己腰部。  
“怎么了？”艾默里克被他一撞，松开了手里的小东西，见泽菲兰反应如此之大，好奇地将他翻过去，撩开了他腰上堆着的衣物，才发现他尾椎那里多出来一团毛茸茸的尾巴，与他脑袋上的那对兔耳朵毛色相同。

“这是……”艾默里克将泽菲兰的肩膀搂得更紧，闲着的手又捏上那团毛球，“兔子的尾巴么，居然这么小一个？”  
在艾默里克的手指碰到那团毛球后，泽菲兰只觉得一股触电般的感觉从尾椎后传开，飞快蔓延到全身，而艾默里克在那里的动作都被放大了一样，就连指尖的移动都分外撩人心弦。  
“呃啊！”泽菲兰抓着艾默里克肩膀的手忽然收紧，脑袋埋在了他胸口里，颤抖的声音带上了哭腔，“别这样，别这样……”

“可您这里都兴奋的流水了，明明很喜欢，不是么？”艾默里克揉捏尾巴的手不停，尾巴就生在尾椎的地方，修长的手指往下一探便是满手湿粘的体液。臀缝间触手湿滑，艾默里克掰开对方紧实的臀瓣，深红色的穴口在外力的拉扯下一张一合，等待着被填满的命运。  
空虚许久的后穴终于被灼热的性器顶上，泽菲兰只感觉到腰上一紧，将他摆成趴伏姿势的男人抓住了他的腰，将他悬空的腰臀朝自己拽了过去，顶住穴口的性器也顺着这个力道慢慢挺入，在完全进入后松开他的腰，那双手顺着腰侧滑到胸口，揉捏着手感绝佳的胸肉，艾默里克的声音从身后传来。  
“那么湿……您忍得有多辛苦？”  
精瘦的腰肢在他习惯了身后的粗壮后便开始缓缓抽送，起先为了照顾他的感受抽送的频率都缓慢温柔，却在他体内的敏感带上来回碾压。直到性器抽出时带出大量粘稠的浊液，被情欲烧昏头脑的泽菲兰已经不自觉地抬起屁股迎合着每一次的抽送后，艾默里克的动作才渐渐加快，抽出时几乎只余头部在内，再顶着汁水淋漓的屁股粗暴地捅进去，水声与肉体的拍击声在房间里相互交缠，渐渐盖过二人的喘息声。

这是禁欲的神职人员无法想象的快感。  
要不是泽菲兰死死抓住手下的床单，怕是他已经被身后顶撞的力气肏到了床头，紧抿着的嘴想拼命压住喘息声，却在又一次的深入后终于忍不住呻吟出声，然后再也压抑不住，随着艾默里克的动作叫出声来。  
虽然只是零零碎碎的单音词，但是对艾默里克来说却无比受用。他手下揉捏乳尖的动作不停，身下操弄的动作越来越大，看着泽菲兰逐渐泛粉的皮肤和支起来的兔耳忍不住笑出了声。  
“很兴奋么，泽菲兰阁下，您连耳朵都竖起来了。”  
听到他的话的泽菲兰身体忽地绷紧，后穴也是一阵紧绞，差点让艾默里克交代在里面。泽菲兰抓着床单的手松了一只去摸了摸脸侧的耳朵，果然如同艾默里克所言那般兴奋地挺直在脑袋边，不可言说的羞耻感让他立马用两只手捂住了立起来的兔耳，试图把它们压下去。  
“唔！”泽菲兰的身体在艾默里克又一次深入时失去平衡，失去支撑的上半身瞬间跌在床铺上，唯独高高翘起臀部，一下又一下迎合着身后男人的操弄，显得异常的情色而淫靡。

艾默里克并没有折腾他多久，在泽菲兰没有抚慰前面就射出来后跟着射在了他体内，被内射后的泽菲兰迷迷糊糊的，任凭艾默里克抱着他去清理，在脑袋沾到枕头后便沉沉睡了过去。

 

努德内觉得自从这次休息日过后总长看自己的眼神就怪怪的，好像是因为休息日时总长去过自己家里……  
但是他也忘了总长碰到了什么东西了。

在轮班换值时，努德内终于遇到了刚离开教皇厅的泽菲兰，刚拦下他问了两句，对方忽然红着一张脸瞪了他一眼便扭头离开，离开时裙甲都带了风，仿佛身后有什么人一般。

“咦，艾默里克阁下，”努德内一转身便看见身后站了一个人，在看清对方面孔后打了招呼，“您来教皇厅汇报工作么？”  
“并不是，”艾默里克说，他低头看了眼一头雾水的努德内，手指拂过嘴角，“多谢款待。”

？？？  
努德内觉得，今天伊修加德的两位总长都不太正常呢。


End file.
